The Chosen Ones
by Jacqueline Roget
Summary: d'Artagnan and Jacqueline have been married for 20 years. They now have two children, the youngest a daughter. All Young Blades characters make an appearance.
1. Plots

**Author's Note: Heather was beta...she's putting up with me again, so thank her. This story takes place in my mind 19 years after the 'end' of Young Blades, or what should've been the end. Mazarin got banished 20 years ago as Jacqueline and d'Artagnan got married, and the 'finale' was her having her son. The orginal musketeers are in this for my purposes. I know they should be dead, but well... it's my story, so there. Please review...tell me what you think of this 'future fic'. Meg**

**Prologue**

She stood in the shadows. Her heart pounded against her chest and she desperately tried to slow her breathing. She was frightened they would hear her. In her seventeen years, she had never been more afraid. She fiddled with her necklace as she tried to push her fear back and think. She tried to remember what had started this. _Gerard!_ Her cocky, arrogant, irresponsible brother; named for an uncle they had never known, and from the stories their mother told, considerably different from her brother. Her brother was always getting himself and her in trouble. Her mind replayed an earlier scene.

_Swords clashed and retracted in the morning sun. She raised her rapier high, attacking. Gerard pushed his against hers and they stood locked, shoving hard. His faced showed his trademark, cocky smile. _

"_You will never be as good as a musketeer, little sister." He taunted as he ran his rapier against hers slowly, teasing her to attack him. He attacked low and fast, but she thrust her rapier at him with sudden renewed energy, forcing him back. He stumbled slightly. _

"_Your arrogance is your weakness, brother." Anger flashed in his dark eyes and he attacked, knocking her rapier out of his hand and into his. He held it up, mockingly. "I win; you get to take the basket to Duval." He threw the basket at her and turned, leaving her to think about her mistake, how she had let him win this time and the sorrow she felt at disappointing her grandfather because she was not as good as a musketeer._

She shook the memory away as a voice sounded nearby.

"Find her! I want her arrested. We can not risk that little brat spoiling our plans!" She could hear him spitting the words out. Her fear returned and she took a deep breath, forcing it down so she could relax. She had to remain perfectly still. Her memory went back to just a few minutes ago, after she had delivered the basket to Duval and wondered into the marketplace as she never was allowed to go too far.

_The cardinal spoke first. "Arrest her! There can be no witnesses." With that, she had pulled out her rapier and struck down the only two guards with them and took off in a panicked run. She had turned and dashed foolishly down an abandoned alley with a dead-end. Mazarin turned back to the baron with annoyance._

"_Guards! After her!" the baron shouted at them._

"_Cardinal Mazarin, welcome back to France," the baron said. The cardinal showed no outward emotion. _

"_Is the plans ready to be executed?" Mazarin asked with irritation. _

"_Yes, your grace. The king will be dead, and the musketeers gone within a fortnight." She had gasped oas she ran hearing this, wondering what to do, she was now traped._

The memory faded as footsteps could be heard approaching. Six guards of the baron neared her. She pushed herself further back in the shadows, hoping they could pass by. Suddenly, after several tense moments, a hand grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. The guard snatched her rapier and threw her to the ground in front of the captain. He approached her, smiling.

"Mademoiselle d'Artagnan." He sneered at her as he yanked her up and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. "A lady of your station should not travel alone; it can be dangerous." He nodded to the guards. "You are under arrest by the order of Baron Lapel." Two guards approached her.

She stood, jaw set, eyes grim and determined although she was alone and unarmed, and there was six of them.


	2. Enter Edmund the Rescuer

**Author's Note: Ok, here's chapter 1 guys. I expect lots of feedback...Thanks to Heather Hedani Cree for being my Beta. This is my last story for a while, I got a 'project' I gotta do. Meg  
**

Edmund Stratton walked through the courtyard and sparring musketeers. He was new to the musketeers and little was known about him. He kept to himself and his only friend was Gerard d'Artagnan, another new musketeer, but everyone knew who he was. He was the grandson of the famous d'Artagnan. Edmund was a year older than Gerard was but they became fast friends. He accepted Edmund's discretion about his past and did not ask questions. Instead, Gerard talked mostly about his family, especially his younger sister, Eliza. He heard about nothing else but Eliza. He felt as if he knew her though they had never met. She was like the sister he never had. He sighed.

Gerard was on leave with his family and he was alone now. His own mother had died when he was four and his father recently. She had been French though his father was English. She had told him stories as a young boy about her friends, the musketeers. These stories had prompted his decision to leave his English home and come to France when his father passed. His father had kept most things surrounding his birth a secret. For his protection, he was not told. On his father's deathbed, he revealed to Edmund that he would do great things through his mother's lineage. Edmund was told to seek out the musketeer friends his mother had told him about and Edmund had done just that. Through Gerard, he discovered the musketeers he needed now lived in Italy. A town near the French border. With his friend gone, he saw this as an opportunity to take leave and visit them. Edmund cleared his mind as he neared Captain Duval's office.

"Ah, Private Stratton. What may I do for you?" Duval asked cheerfully. The captain was not normally cheerful _unless_…Sure enough on the table sat a basket, a basket of fresh fruit and vegetables from the d'Artagnan estate. Viscomptess Jacqueline d'Artagnan was famous for her gardens that she tended herself.

"I wanted to request my leave, sir," Edmund stated.

Duval studied him before answering. "How long and to where?" the captain asked him, as was the standard procedure.

"Italy, a fortnight sir," he told him. The veteran musketeer nodded and Edmund started to leave.

"I expect you back and fit for duty, understood private?" Duval said seriously.

"Yes sir. I will be." Edmund thanked him and then left.

Edmund sat on his horse, wading through the marketplace crowds. He was getting some supplies for his journey. He bought a loaf of bread and a block of cheese to eat as the towns were few and far between. He was looking at the different stalls trying to decide if he had everything when he noticed six of the baron's guards sneak down an abandoned alley and disappear. _I wonder what they are up to, _Edmund thought as he followed.

The musketeers kept a close eye on the baron's guards, because they liked to cause trouble. It was rumored the older members once served under Cardinal Mazarin many years ago. Regardless, the men were rude and spiteful. Edmund got off his horse, left it, and walked the rest of the way, not wanting them to know he was there. He arrived in time to hear the captain addressing someone.

"Mademoiselle d'Artagnan…" _Eliza!_ Edmund's head spun. The guards were bold to dare mess with a lady of such position and lineage. Edmund's attention was caught by the captain's last statement.

"You are under arrest by order of Baron Lapel." Eliza stood unarmed facing them. Her dark curls frosted her face; her beautiful blue eyes looked angry and determined. This did not look like a 'girl,' but a woman. Gerard had always described her as 'young, girlish, impulsive', impulsive maybe, but not girlish. Edmund pulled out his rapier. He would not let them take her, Gerard's sister, his sister.

"Captain, surely this is no way to treat such a lady." The guards turned toward him. Eliza wasted no time in grabbing her rapier back. She gave him no glance just struck the nearest guard. Edmund set to work quickly disabling the guard nearest to him. Eliza grabbed the rapier of the guard he had struck and was now fighting two back to back. Edmund worked the captain and two remaining guards. He ducked and rolled, disabling two with hardly any effort. Finally, it was just him and the captain.

"Stay out of this musketeer! This is none of your concern!" The captain sneered at him.

"And let you arrest a lady for no reason?" he retorted and attacked. The captain ducked and counterattacked. The musketeer forced him back and the man grew desperate, his footwork grew sloppy until finally Edmund was able to send the captain's rapier flying and right into his own hand. The musketeer brought his rapier up and hit him over the head. He turned to watch Eliza, tempted to help, but knowing from Gerard's talk of her, it was best not to. She was as good as any musketeer, although it was hardly surprising considering her mother, father and grandfather. Eliza fought well, even in her green velvet dress. She ducked a blade and then rolled on the ground, flipping up to attack the remaining guard. The guard was surprised and fell instantly.

"Mademoiselle, we should leave here," Edmund said. Eliza looked at him, noticing him for the first time. She followed without replying until they reached his horse.

"Mademoiselle, I will give you escort to wherever you wish. The garrison or…" Eliza held up her hand cutting him off.

"Take me to the warm springs. It is isolated and that will be safest for now."

Edmund nodded and helped her up before joining her. He knew the place. Gerard had showed him after they had become friends. The musketeer was determined to see her to safety, after all Gerard had done for him, and he took her as his burden for the time being.


	3. Only Hope for France

**Author's Note: Heather was yelling at me w/ this one. So ya'll thank her for putting up w/ it. I promise Jac/d'Art are in this story some...next chapter...and the chapters do get longer ask Heather lots of feedback guys... Meg**

Eliza d'Artagnan sat on the edge of the grass. Her dress was sprawled out around her and the hood of her cloak up, hiding most of her face. She pushed her necklace back under her clothes to hide it, and took a moment to study the young man who had come to her rescue. He was tall, a whole head taller than her, she guessed. His skin was light for a Frenchman's and a bit dark for an Englishman. His eyes were an intense bluish-green that she had never seen before. His hair was between brown and black in color and was neither straight nor curly. It seemed to have a slight wave to it. He looked exactly like her ideal dream man who she and Margot used to talk about when they were younger. Eliza noted his musketeer uniform. He seemed even more handsome in it. Eliza sighed; he was obviously older than she was. Maybe he was even older than Gerard; she could not tell. The young man pulled out a bag and sat it down, turning toward her.

"Mademoiselle, are you hungry?" Eliza managed a smile.

"Yes, thank you, Monsieur?" Eliza prompted him for a name.

"Edmund Stratton at your service, milady." Edmund bowed to her in a formal greeting befitting her station. Eliza immediately panicked.

"I am but a maid. I am no lady." He raised his eyebrow at her as he looked over her clothing. Eliza felt color fill her face.

"I…I stole the clothes to escape the guards," she told him, thinking how ridiculous it sounded. Thankfully, he did not seem to question her further. She hated lying, but she did not know him and he was in enough trouble for helping her as it was. It was best for him to remain ignorant for now.

Edmund took the cheese and cut it with his knife into four pieces and wrapped two of them back up before handing her one of the two remaining. "Mademoiselle, I did not get your name."

Eliza nearly choked on the cheese. _Name?_ _Oh, I did not think of that, s_he thought furiously. "Eloise," she replied.

Edmund did not reply but handed her a piece of the bread. She nodded her thanks to him. Eliza frowned suddenly. Her brother did not tell her much of the musketeers, for all he talked of was his lady friends and what the baron was suspected of doing. Eliza suspected his constant talk of his supposed 'lady friends' was more of a ruse to get Margot jealous, which of course always worked. She tried to remember the last time she had been at the musketeer garrison. She saw few of the musketeers on her rare visits though, so not recognizing Edmund was no surprise. Eliza looked vowing to visit more often. Edmund broke into her thoughts causing her to blush again as she realized she was staring.

"Mademoiselle, where would you like me to take you?" he asked her. He either ignored her stare or did not notice. Eliza hoped it was the latter.

"Where are you heading?" she asked him. Edmund remained silent, trying to decide if he wanted to tell her.

"To Italy, to find some friends of my mother," he finally responded.

Eliza was overjoyed. That would be perfect. Her grandfather and his friends lived there and they would help her against the baron. "Please take me with you," she pleaded to him. Edmund looked at her with a shocked expression. Eliza guessed he was not expecting that. She braced herself for an argument. "The baron will have my home and the garrison watched. I can not go back there, and he is plotting against the king." She paused for breath. "Please Monsieur; I am the only hope for the king. I must get the information to those who can help."

Edmund stared at her for several long minutes before responding. "Alright, but you listen to my directions, understand?" Edmund looked at her sternly.

Eliza gave him her best innocent looking smile she could. "Of course, Monsieur."

Edmund looked at Eliza as she sat in front of him on his horse. She was quiet for the moment. For the third time since they had left Paris, he wondered if he had made the right decision in taking her with him. Her pleading eyes and her determined look told him she would find a way to Italy with or without his help. Edmund shuttered involuntarily at the 'other ways' she could find. No, he had done right. She was after all a lady of great nobility and Gerard's sister. _'I am no lady.' _Edmund smiled as he remembered her words. Well, if she wanted to pretend, he would let her.

She shifted slightly causing him to bring his thoughts to the present. He looked down at her head and watched her black curls bounce as they rode. She was Gerard's sister and granddaughter of the 'Great d'Artagnan,' he reminded himself. It was now his responsibility to see she was safe and kept from harm. The first town they came to they would need to get her a simple dress and another horse. His would make do for the moment, but in order to lessen the trip time, another horse was vital. He would purchase more food as well. The towns would get farther apart in time, and they needed to be prepared. Eliza studied the passing scenery with great interest. Edmund felt uneasy. He would need to keep a close eye on her.


	4. Fears and Worries

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter...Jaqueline and d'Artagnan have entered as promised. I want to take this time to point out...this chapter at the end has a 'slightly' regilious tone to it. I only did that to explain Eliza's name. I am in NO WAY implying that she is 'chosen by God' or anything...just that d'Artagnan and Jacqueline believe that. That is ALL. Ok, thanks to Heather for being ever pateint bata...feedback as usual. Next chapter I will show what 'chem' are between our two heroes. Also, Eliza is 17, shettlered, and implusive... she doesn't know people are bad, and probably trusts the musketeers all the way AND she had no choice to escape the baron... that is WHY she ran off w/ Edmund...Meg**

Jacqueline sat on the couch with tears in her eyes. D'Artagnan watched his wife. She had held her age well through the years of their marriage. She still looked as beautiful as she had the day he met her, but she still had an heir of sadness from loosing her brother all those years ago.

"Eliza is missing," Gerard repeated to them. D'Artagnan tried to be strong for Jacqueline's sake. She was obviously just as upset about the whole thing as he was. Gerard stood up from the couch. "I will go into town and see if I can find out anything." D'Artagnan nodded to his son and turned back to Jacqueline who was now opening crying. They were both afraid of loosing Eliza, as they almost did seventeen years prior. Tears welled up in his eyes as he remembered those days vividly.

_The doctor sat by Jacqueline shaking his head soberly. She held onto a pillow screaming with all her might. D'Artagnan paced back and forth in the room, wishing he was allowed near her. She had been like this for two days. Her screaming grew even louder and a nurse rushed forward as a tiny head appeared. The nurse took the baby and rushed out of the room, refusing him or Jacqueline even a look. Confused, he turned back toward Jacqueline and the doctor. Jacqueline looked sickly pale and laid very quiet. He felt his heart ache with pain as he looked on her._

"_Wait outside, Viscompte," the doctor ordered. D'Artagnan hesitated slightly but complied. After what seemed like hours of waiting, the doctor finally emerged, shutting the door behind him. "Viscompte, she is unwell. I am concerned for her." The doctor stopped and he felt his heart skip a few beats. "You must prepare yourself." D'Artagnan's face went pale and he felt the room spinning as he tried to sit._

"_Is there nothing you can…?" he trailed off unable to finish. The doctor shook his head._

"_If she makes it through the night, she will live." He gathered a glimmer of hope at this. _

"_The baby?" He watched again as the doctor shook his head. He felt his heart break again._

"_She's too early. I do not expect her to make it through the night." D'Artagnan was too stunned to respond. Everything blurred and he did not notice or hear anything. After some time, he went to Jacqueline's trunk, pulled out her praying beads, and held onto them, praying with tears streaming down his face. His only hope was God would spare his wife and daughter. He spent hours on his knees holding onto the beads so hard that his hands were bruised and bleeding until he fell asleep._

_He woke to the sound of an infant crying and jumped up, running into Jacqueline's room. She was holding the baby. She looked weak but alive, and the baby was as well. The doctor put his hand on d'Artagnan's shoulder. "We are lucky. They will both make it." Tears of gratitude fell down d'Artagnan's face._

"_God has spared them for a reason," he told Jacqueline and the servants. "We will call the baby Eliza, meaning 'The Chosen', for she has been chosen by God to live." Jacqueline smiled up at him. _

"_Hold Eliza, Charles." Jacqueline said. He reached for her and held her as the doctor ushered father and child out into the hall._

"_Viscompte, I am concerned about your wife. The miscarriage and this…" D'Artagnan looked up from his daughter at the doctor. "She must not have any more children or she will die." _

_He looked at him slowly. "I understand, doctor." _

_The doctor leaned closer. "There are things we can do…" The doctor stopped, his meaning was clear. There were ways to prevent conception without staying away from each other. Measures d'Artagnan would willingly do for Jacqueline's sake._

D'Artagnan shook himself from the memories as Jacqueline pulled him down onto the couch beside her. She buried her face into him. "Charles, what is to become of our daughter?" She sounded frightened.

"Eliza is strong like her mother," he told her.

Jacqueline did not get a chance to respond before Gerard rushed in. He sat down, panting. "A few passersby saw her pursued by the baron's guards," Gerard began and Jacqueline gasped. "She's ok, mother. They do not have her. A musketeer was seen helping her. My friend, Edmund."

"Where is she now?" d'Artagnan asked him.

"Duval told me he is heading to Italy, and no doubt he took her with him. She will be safe with him." Jacqueline looked a bit shocked. "Mother, he is a good friend. He will watch over her as if she was his sister," Gerard assured her.

"She will go to my father for help," d'Artagnan said, knowing what she would be thinking. "The best thing to do now is to pretend everything is alright. The baron must not suspect."

Jacqueline, now recovered, and weakly smiled her acceptance. They would pretend she was alright and safe. She just hoped that she would be all right with this young man. Eliza did not travel much and was not used to the world and its ways. Gerard put a hand on her shoulder to giver her courage. "Dinner is ready, we should eat before cook has a fit," Jacqueline told them and they followed her into the dinning area.


	5. Rough Starts

**Author's Note: Many thanks to Heather who is my beta for this... here's the next chapter. Enjoy it guys. Meg**

Eliza, wide-eyed and curious, studied the passing scenery. She had been sheltered most of her life, and been out of France only once, several years ago, to visit her grandfather. Mostly she was allowed to go into town and visit Margot, her friend and daughter of Ramon. Eliza was also allowed to visit the garrison on occasion. The youngest d'Artagnan felt tired but she was much too excited to allow herself to fall asleep.

Her thoughts turned to Edmund. He had been mostly quiet, and she got the feeling he did not think of her as anything more than an extra burden for him to carry. He was polite and courteous as a gentleman, but he rarely did more than ask if she was hungry or if she needed a rest. The horse jerked to a stop, interrupting her thoughts and causing her to notice a small town in front of them. She studied the town so intently that when Edmund spoke, it startled her slightly.

"We need to get you some peasant's clothing and another horse." Eliza rolled her eyes and jumped off ignoring his hand.

"I will see to the clothing myself. I will meet you there in an hour." Eliza pointed to a nearby tavern before running off.

Edmund muttered under his breath as he watched her go. He jumped off the horse, but she was already out of sight, and to try to follow her would only create unwanted attention. Edmund went in another direction to buy a horse. Once that was done, he led the horses to a stable to be fed and watered as he sought a way to send a message. Edmund felt Gerard and his parents were entitled to know where Eliza was and with whom she was with. His friend had asked him to take his leave and come to the d'Artagnan estate with him, but Edmund declined. Gerard had left the directions to the place in case he changed his mind. Edmund sent the message off and started for the tavern to meet Eliza. He hurried as he spotted Eliza just ahead of him. He grabbed her shoulder when he reached her and turned her around.

"Mademoiselle, if you go off like that again without consulting me," he paused as he searched for the best thing to say to make her listen. "I will tie and gag you for the rest of the journey." Her eyes widened and then narrowed. Even in peasant's clothing, she looked intimidating.

"We shall see," she replied coolly.

Edmund walked in front of her into the tavern and sat down. The barmaid came quickly and before Edmund could open his mouth, his spirited companion was ordering for them. The musketeer was growing to dislike her. She was stubborn, entirely too independent for her own good, not to mention her inability to listen. It really irritated him. He turned to her his voice commanding and stern. "From now on, I do the talking." He put emphasis on I.

Eliza's lips parted slightly, showing her annoyance at being told what to do. "You think women are incapable of making their own decisions?" Eliza asked him in a challenging tone.

Edmund shook his head. "A woman's place is in the home, not out thinking, causing trouble."

Eliza's eyes narrowed again and she pulled her head up straight, looking down on him. "Perhaps if men could think, women would not have to." Edmund started to reply and decided against it. He was letting her get under his skin. Instead, he took a sip of wine and ate the food that had just been placed in front of them in silence.

Edmund lead the new horse out onto the road and held it as Eliza mounted. Edmund watched amused as she sat sidesaddle like a well brought up lady would.

"A peasant would not ride that way," he commented to her. Eliza's face flushed and then she moved to put one leg over. Edmund stayed behind her still chuckling quietly. The 'UN-ladylike' way to ride was making her uncomfortable. Eliza shot him a deathly look before grabbing the reins and started the horse out slowly. She adjusted within a few minutes and traveled at a steady pace. Edmund rode slightly behind her.

"It is still several days journey to the Italian border. We shall ride at night and some in the day." Eliza did not respond to him. "There are few towns on the way, so we will have to make do with blankets and food that is nonperishable."

Eliza now turned toward him, her expression slightly shocked, but she slowly nodded her head. "I am capable of going with little rest, and I have had worse beds." She was lying of course, but it did not matter, she could do it.

Edmund's face showed a slight tug of a smile. "As you wish, Mademoiselle," he turned behind them looking for anyone suspicious following, but there was no one. "We should rider faster, to make better time. Can you do that?" Eliza did not respond but only kicked her horse into a faster gallop leaving him behind. Edmund shook his head in annoyance and kicked his horse to go after her. She was proving to be quite the handful. It took him several minutes to catch up to her completely. He pulled her reins when he was within reach and pulled them both to a stop.

She glared at him. "You said ride faster," she pointed out to him.

Edmund sighed. "Do not do that again! I will lead." His voice was stern and she rolled her eyes in mockery of him before sighing exasperatedly.

"What? Now women cannot ride as well as men?" she said in a sarcastic tone.

Edmund grabbed her right hand and forced her to look in his eyes. "Mademoiselle, I must protect you. I cannot do that if you lead." His ungloved fingers rubbed slightly against hers. They stared at one another for a minute before he shook himself and dropped her hand. "Come on," he said before kicking his horse into a full gallop.

Eliza grinned wickedly at his back. "I can prove you wrong." She then took off after him. If touching her fingers unnerved him, then it would be great fun to see what else could.


	6. Kidnapped by a Musketeer

**Author's Note: Sorry this one took soo long. My beta so informed me that I did do this well and made me re-vap it a bit. Anyways... Here it is... after toggling it back and forth a bit it's done. I tried to incorpate stuff from 'Secrets' as much as possible in this story. Reviews as usual. Meg**

D'Artagnan and Jacqueline were eating breakfast. He looked up at his wife. Worry combined with love filled him. She was taking this hard. Eliza had been gone for only a couple days now.

"You always were a good cook," he stated. Jacqueline gave him a slight glare. Since that night all those years ago, he loved to use that statement as a kind of private joke between them. It drove her slightly crazy, but she loved it and so insisted cooking sometimes despite the fact, they had a cook.

"Still looking for a fight, are you?" she asked, her tone different than it had been the previous night. It was more teasing.

D'Artagnan merely shrugged at her. "Why would I? You can still beat me with a sword." They exchanged knowing smiles.

Gerard hurriedly ran into the cottage waving two letters. "It is from Edmund, my friend." He stopped as he caught his breath from running.

Jacqueline looked up startled. "Go on," she said softly.

Gerard cleared his throat. "Edmund writes that Eliza is well. She overheard a plot of the baron's to assassinate the king, and they are hunting her." D'Artagnan exchanged a glance with Jacqueline. They had long suspected the baron of being a traitor. "He says Eliza is determined to go to Italy, and he felt it best to accompany her and see she got there safely." Gerard laughed slightly. "He also says she is proving difficult to protect as she will not listen to him. He assures us that she will be looked after and treated well." Gerard stopped there, refusing to add Edmund's commentary on Eliza's stubbornness and headstrong ways. He got the feeling the two of them would be either good friends or bitter enemies by the time this was over. He opened the second letter and frowned as he read it.

"Whose it from?" Jacqueline asked worriedly.

Gerard looked up gravely. "The baron. He requests our presence and Captain Duval's this afternoon."

Jacqueline grabbed d'Artagnan's hand. "We will not tell him anything," d'Artagnan assured his wife. "We will speak with Duval first to see what he knows." Gerard nodded at his father.

Jacqueline, d'Artagnan and Gerard stood in the captain's office at the musketeer garrison as Duval spoke his concerns.

"The baron wants to arrest Eliza; I am sure of it," Duval told them. He kept his expression emotionless, not wanting to show them how upset he really was. After all, Eliza was his goddaughter.

"How does the baron expect to explain that to the king, and to us?" Gerard asked confused.

"Private Stratton was seen with her. The baron will no doubt claim he kidnapped her and use that as an excuse to detain them both. He will say he needs be sure she is alright and that he needs a statement from her," Duval explained as he paced the room a bit, showing his agitation.

D'Artagnan patted his wife on her arm. We will not allow him to do that." D'Artagnan looked at the aged musketeer who was shaking his head in agreement.

"We must not let the baron suspect we know anything. We must pretend to be surprised and worried about this." The captain glanced at Jacqueline.

"I can do that," she replied. Duval's eyes fell on d'Artagnan and Gerard who both gave their agreement.

"Alright, time to see the baron." Duval stated gravely.

The baron studied the d'Artagnan family and Captain Duval as they entered the private room he had the guard show them to. His expression was grave, and he tried not to sneer at them. They were all musketeer pests. He paced the room with his hands folded behind his back, letting the tension grow for a few moments before he addressed them. "Viscomptess, Viscompte, it is my unbearable duty to inform you that your daughter has been kidnapped by a renegade musketeer, said to be very dangerous." He watched Jacqueline as her face went white and she gasped, putting her hand to her mouth. D'Artagnan and Gerard both looked upset and angry as their faces turned red and Gerard balled his fist. The baron turned to the musketeer captain who merely looked shocked.

"A musketeer? Are you sure, Baron?" Duval asked.

The baron put on his sad expression. "I am sorry to say, I am." He looked back to Jacqueline and spoke in a soothing tone. "Milady, do not worry. The musketeer will be caught and hung for this outrageous crime." He noticed Duval tense up and he turned to him, savoring his next words. "We can not allow these renegade musketeers to prey on ladies of such esteem. What will they think they can get away with next?" He threw his arms up questionably in the air before continuing. "Do you not agree, Captain?"

Duval glared at him. "Of course not, Baron," he replied through clenched teeth.

"I will keep you informed." He bowed and then waved for the guard to escort them out.

"Are the men in position?" A voice came from the shadows nearly causing the baron to jump.

"Your grace, should the king discover you here…"

Mazarin was fully visible now as he cut him off. "The king does not concern me. The brat they call a lady and the pest of a musketeer do!" Mazarin snapped at him. The baron sighed.

"The men are stationed just before the border to Italy. They were given orders to detain and bring back the girl and the musketeer. Or just the girl if the musketeer resists." Mazarin seemed to smile at that, an evil smile that sent shivers through the baron.

"Good, it would be useful to have them both alive, but…" Mazarin left the thought open. The baron shook his head before speaking.

"Are you sure they are heading for Italy? I do not like wasting men on phantom chases." Mazarin stepped closer his expression less than pleased at the baron's statement and the room suddenly grew colder.

"She will go to her grandfathers, and their friends. We cannot afford more musketeer scum interfering. Even old musketeers." Mazarin turned back to the shadows. "I will be meditating should you need me." The baron watched him disappear and sank into his chair with a relieved sigh. Mazarin was ruthless and it took all his energy to pacify him. He pitied the poor fools that dared to cross him.


	7. Bonding

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, here's chap. 6 guys. Meg**

Edmund circled the fire, checking to make sure the wood was not burning out. He glanced briefly at Eliza. The girl irritated him to no end. He had only been escorting her for several days and wished the whole thing were over and done with. He watched as she ate the piece of meat. She held it gingerly between her thumb and index finger as she took small bites. Edmund shook his head. She acted and thought like a well brought up lady. She leaned forward a bit, exposing a shiny object around her neck usually hidden under her clothes. Edmund had seen it before, the other night while she was sleeping. He had been awake keeping watch and thinking. She had groaned in her sleep, and he had gone over to check on her. As she turned over, the object had fallen out from under her clothes. It was a necklace of some sort, though he did not get close enough to inspect it. She kept it hidden and that made him wonder what it was and what it meant. He turned away from her so she would not notice him looking. Eliza was beautiful, and that he could not deny.

Edmund shook his head and got up walking to a nearby stream. He splashed some water on his face to shake her image. He needed a distraction — something to keep his mind off of her. He glanced back and saw the fire was growing a little low. He moved towards the forest to gather more wood.

Eliza ate her dinner quietly. Her eyes stung and threaten to spill tears. Today was her mother's birthday, and she was not at home with her family. Eliza watched Edmund walk down to the stream. She felt so alone. He could not be considered a companion. All he did was lecture, if he spoke at all. She tugged at her necklace. It was the only thing she had of her mother's and it felt nice to touch it. She kept it hidden around others, including Edmund for fear they would ask about it. It held a secret her family kept from most of France. Eliza had to blink away more tears that threaten to come. The youngest d'Artagnan could not remember a time when she had been away from her family for so long. She did not expect it to feel like this. When she noticed Edmund was no longer in sight, she let the tears start to fall freely down her face. Eliza wanted to make it go away. She stood and walked down to the stream, striping off her clothes, her necklace and her pain. She gingerly stepped into the water and washed away her tears and sorrow with the dirt. Eliza let her mind go empty of all thoughts and feelings and she floated with her eyes closed, savoring the quiet around her.

Edmund walked back with the wood and put it on the fire. He looked around and nearly panicked when he saw no trace of Eliza. It did not take him long to find her. He watched as she floated with her eyes closed. Her brother's friend mentally chided himself for looking, and continuing to look, but he could not tear himself away. His eyes caught the shine of her necklace, which was laid carefully by her clothes near the tree. The musketeer looked at it curiously till he was startled from his thoughts by a sudden sigh. Remembering propriety at the sound, he headed back to the camp and waited for her to return. It was another half hour before she joined him. He noted with dismay that she looked even more beautiful than before.

"Where were you? I was worried," he asked as she sat down and wrung her hair out by the fire.

"I wanted to be clean," she replied simply.

Edmund shrugged slightly not caring for her disrespect in answering him. "Next time, inform me first," he said in a slightly scolding tone. Eliza looked away and he saw a stray tear roll down her face. He instantly regretted being so stern. "Mademoiselle, I did not mean to upset you." He paused. "I am only concerned with your safety." Eliza nodded but more tears fell. "Is something wrong?" he finally dared to ask.

"I miss them. My family." Edmund did not speak. "I have not been away from them for so long before." He moved closer to her and felt his heart stir in response to her pain. "You must think I am some silly young girl to act like this," she said.

"No, I think you are a brave young woman," he told her sincerely. "You think of France before you think of yourself. That is true musketeer spirit."

Eliza offered him a weak smile. "Thank you," she replied honestly.

Edmund felt he should say more. "I know how you feel," he whispered softly.

Eliza stopped sniffing and looked at him curiously now. "Oh?" she asked, prompting him on.

"My mother, she died when I was a young child. My father, a few months back. As far as I know, I have no family. I hope to find that out when we reach Italy."

Eliza put her hand on his shoulder. Her eyes had softened as she listened to him. "I am sorry, Edmund," she told him. He looked down at her now. Her beautiful eyes staring up into his. He felt himself loosing touch with reality as he leaned closer to her. Their lips were inches apart now.

"Eliza, I…" he started then stopped as he started to lean further down towards her lips. Her gasp caused him to pull back and glance at her. Eliza backed away from him; her face full of shock and very pale.

"What? How could you?" She did not allow herself to finish. Edmund grabbed her hand.

"Eliza, I know your brother, Gerard. He is my friend." Eliza pulled away and started to run. He had been lying to her from the start. Edmund stared after her for a moment before jumping up to go after.


	8. Ambush

**Author's Note: Many thanks to Heather my beta. Here's the ending to the last chapter's cliffie. R&R as usual. Meg**

Eliza ran blindly through the forest towards the road. Tears ran down her face. She felt betrayed and hurt. She stumbled slightly as she heard Edmund call her.

"Eliza, wait!" She slowed a little as she struggled to catch her breath. "Eliza! Come back!" Edmund implored her. She searched around — not familiar with her surroundings. Where was she? Which direction was she going? She started running again not caring because she did not want Edmund to find her. She could not face him right now. Once she was sure she could not hear him, she stopped and sat near a tree to rest and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she saw several guards around her. Eliza managed a strangled scream before a hand covered her mouth and everything went dark.

Edmund ran through the forest, desperately trying to find her. She was fast when she did not want to be caught. He could no longer hear footsteps so he stopped and looked around. He was not sure which direction she had gone. Frustration burned in him. A feminine scream broke through the air and he rushed towards it. Fear coursed through him, but he was too late. He could see them carrying her unconscious form away. He started towards them and stopped. He had no rapier or gun and he was outnumbered.

"Where is the musketeer?" one of the guards asked. Edmund froze and made sure he was unseen.

"I only saw her," another guard replied.

The first guard sneered at the second one. "The baron wants them both alive and unharmed. Leave tracks. He will follow her." Edmund bit his lip as he watched helplessly as they took Eliza with them. He needed help to get to her. He needed the musketeers. A shiny object caught his eyes and he bent down to retrieve Eliza's necklace. He would save her; he had to. He made a solemn promise to himself. He put the necklace around his neck to protect it. He would give it back to her. He returned to the camp and packed up. He then tied Eliza's horse closer to the road and jumped onto his own, kicking it into a gallop and pushing its limits. Time was important now.

Eliza felt dizzy and everything was blurry as she came to. She heard voices distantly around her.

"He will come for her. We must be ready." Eliza blinked the blurring away to focus on the guards. She instantly felt with dismay her necklace was gone. She felt tears at the loss. She next noted that her hands and feet were tied and her mouth gagged.

"You better hope the musketeer pest comes for her. The baron will have your head if we do not bring them both back," the captain shouted at the guards. Eliza winced knowing what he meant. She felt her heart sink. Edmund would be hung because of her. She would only be detained for a few days and then released. She felt fresh tears fall down her face. She wanted Edmund right now, to tell him how she cared about him. She regretted running off so foolishly. This was all her fault.

Edmund hurriedly ran to the tavern that he had been directed to. He looked around and finally a table at the far corner caught his attention. Four men were seated enjoying a meal. Edmund rushed over to them out of breath, and the four men went silent as they stared at him. Porthos reacted first.

"May we help you, son?" Edmund nodded and sat down. He tried to speak to them but he was still struggling for air. Aramis watched him with concern and handed him a cup of water.

"Take your time," he told him calmly. Edmund took the cup and drank it down, gasping a few times before beginning.

"They took, Eliza! They have her!" He stopped as he started to gasp again. Aramis exchanged a look with Charles d'Artagnan.

"My granddaughter?" Charles asked him. Edmund, still unable to speak, lifted the necklace from his neck to show them.

Aramis saw it first and he stood up drawing his sword. "Who took her?"

Edmund stared up at the man curiously wondering why he seemed angrier than her grandfather did. "The baron's guards took her because she overheard them plotting to assassinate King Louis."

Athos, who had been quiet so far, spoke. "How did you get mixed up son?"

Edmund sighed. "I saw them trying to arrest her and helped and then she insisted on coming here to seek you out. I came as an escort." Edmund looked at the gravely. "I overheard them saying the baron wants us both alive."

Porthos looked at the other men then spoke to Edmund. "Take us to where you saw them."

Aramis put a hand on Edmund reassuringly. "We will find her and then speak with the king."

Edmund offered him a weak smile. "My horse is just outside."

The five men left the tavern and hurriedly grabbed their horses and took off with Edmund leading the way.

She was tied and gagged from what Aramis could see. There was seven guards in the area. The five musketeers hid behind some bushes as they gauged the situation. Aramis sought an opportunity to strike. One opened up. Two guards went to the left to relieve themselves and two were to the right in conversation. That left three in the middle near the fire. Eliza was not directly near any of them. They should act now. Aramis waved the others and the jumped out. He took the leader in the middle while Charles d'Artagnan took the two next to him. Porthos went after the two relieving themselves and Athos and Edmund took the two in conversation. Edmund disarmed the guard quickly and turned his attention to removing the gag on Eliza.

"Edmund look out!" she shouted to him as an eighth guard came in. Edmund dodged the sword and brought his up. He rolled to miss the strike and jumped up, piercing the guard in his side. It was not a fatal wound. Edmund turned back to Eliza untying her.

"You are safe Eliza," he told her quietly.

She threw her arms around him. "Edmund, I am sorry." She cried as she buried her face in his neck. He had a light scratch on his left arm that was bleeding slightly but he was otherwise all right. Eliza was thankful.

"Here, let me see to that," she offered as the others finally got rid of the guards. Edmund smiled at her and did not protest to being seen after by a beautiful lady.


	9. Family Secrets

**Author's Note: Ok, here's chap. 8 so enjoy this. Here I am posting this on my b-day... anyways. Thanks to Heather my beta, whose having a time right now. Feedback people... Meg **

Eliza sat by the fire staring at the men. Edmund was deep in conversation, but stopped when he saw her watching and went over to her.

"This is yours," he said as he took off the necklace and handed it to her.

Eliza's face lit up as she took it and put it back around her neck. "Thanks, Edmund," she said as she leaned forward and threw her arms around him.

Edmund looked down at his hands before speaking again. "Eliza, I should have told you I knew your brother. I am sorry."

Eliza only shook her head. "I should have trusted you. After all, you did save my life." She added a teasing tone to the statement. She stood up and walked over to where Aramis sat and pulled him with her back over to Edmund. "Grandfather, this is my friend, Edmund."

Edmund backed up slightly looking confused. "I thought d'Artagnan was your grandfather."

Eliza shook her head as she began to speak. "He is. Aramis is my grandfather from my mother's side." Edmund looked from one to the other still confused. "It goes back to this necklace," she continued, grasping it as she spoke. "That story is better told by grandfather though."

Aramis smiled and cleared his throat.

_A young woman with long, dark curly hair stood before him. Her eyes were the shape of his and she looked a little like… He would not let himself finish the thought. His eyes trailed to the shiny object around her neck, gasping as he recognized the religious icon._

"_Where did you get that?" he asked before she could speak. The surprise was evident in his voice._

"_My mother gave it to me before she died, and I was taken away." She looked at him sadly. "That is what I was told by someone who was there for my birth. I never knew my mother." He felt his heart go out to her._

"_Who are you?" he made himself ask, though he was afraid he already knew the answer. He waited for her to speak as his godson entered the room and put his arm around her protectively, encouragingly._

"_My name is Jacqueline Roget. I am your daughter." Her voice was choked and strained as she spoke. He looked from her to his godson._

"_How…how is that possible?" he asked them, wondering how he could have not known. _

_His godson stepped forward._ _"Marquette hid her pregnancy from you. She died giving birth. There were two priests present and they were sworn to secrecy and she implored them to find a good home for Jacqueline." He tilted his head slightly, sighing as read the look of pain on his godfather's face._

"_Why did she not tell me?" _

_Jacqueline shifted slightly and she turned to look at d'Artagnan before she spoke. "To protect us." She fingered the necklace. "I was given this so when I was old enough, I could find you." _

_He let the information sink in before he broke into a smile. "Come here child," he told her as he opened his arms. She fell into them with tears._

"_Father!" She said lovingly through her tears._

Edmund could only stare at Aramis as he finished. "Eliza has quite the lineage," he said with a laugh.

"Yes, she does." Charles d'Artagnan came over. "Son, tell us about this plot against the king." Edmund glanced at Eliza.

"I will let her tell you." He told him after thinking it over.

Edmund sat listening as Eliza finished telling them what she had overheard.

Porthos spoke first. "We should make for Paris immediately." Five heads nodded in agreement.

Aramis looked around briefly. "We should split up once we reach Paris. Edmund you go with Eliza and d'Artagnan to the king." He turned to Porthos. "The rest of us with find others to help and bring them to the palace."

Eliza stood up. "Get my family. Mother and Father can help, and Gerard is a musketeer now. Father's friends Ramon and Siroc too."

Edmund injected now. "Get Captain Duval as well."

Aramis inclined his head. "We will seek them all out." The four older men walked away giving Eliza and Edmund their privacy. The silence echoed into the night.

Eliza glanced at the others before settling her gaze on Edmund. "If I was not Gerard's sister, would you still have helped me?" She had to know the answer even if it hurt.

"Yes, though you did not need much help."

Edmund's reply brought her relief. She rolled her eyes at him and smiled teasingly. "And pass up a chance to be rescued by a musketeer?"

Edmund laughed with her and then his face grew serious. "You would make a great musketeer, milady."

Eliza tilted her head as if in her mind remembering something. "Wait! You were coming to Italy to find out about your family. How?" She looked at him suspiciously.

Edmund sighed, but decided to tell the truth. He did not last time and look where that got them. "Them, they knew my mother. They can tell me." He said pointing to the men still in discussion. "I was told I was born for greatness and through my mother I would do that." He paused. "They knew my mother, and what all that means."

Eliza broke into a smile as she walked over to the men and came back with them following her. "Edmund says you knew his mother and can help him," she said once they were all around her.

Athos looked at Edmund closely. "What is you surname son?"

Edmund looked at them all feeling a bit dizzy and excited. "Stratton, I am Edmund Stratton. My parents were Louisa and Edward Stratton." The assembly went dead silent. The four musketeers looked at each other stunned.

Eliza grabbed Edmund's hand encouragingly. "What is it, Grandfather?" she asked them.

Charles d'Artagnan looked at them and coughed slightly. "You better sit down, Son. This is a long story and may come as quite a shock to you." Eliza and Edmund exchanged a glance before sitting as Charles began.


	10. Rebellions

**Author's Note: Heather was good enough to send 9 back... 4 more chaps to go guys...**

Ok... next chap. BIG battle scene... blood... death...etc... you are pre-warned...

enjoy and review please. Meg  


The baron paced inside his office, desperately debating what to say. Mazarin would not like the fact that his guards failed to bring back the girl and her musketeer escort. He would have to think of something to appease the cardinal. A guard approached him.

"My lord, his grace wishes a report."

The baron waved him away slowly. "Send him to my office." The guard bowed and walked off. He was so deep in thought that he did not hear the Cardinal enter.

"Where are they?" His eminence demanded.

The royal advisor jumped slightly but did not show any other signs of the fear he felt. "The guards lost them your eminence." His grace strolled forward, his robes flowing with his movement.

"Your guards have better pray they can catch them." Mazarin's voice was deadly. The baron resisted the urge to swallow. The Cardinal was at the door but stopped. "Best to proceed with the plan immediately, to alleviate any further complications."

The baron was startled but remained calm.

"Yes, your grace." His eminence exited the room and the rebellious advisor took a moment to reflect. He was about to commit treason. He shook off the coldness that his grace always brought into the room and walked to door where his guard was watching. "Captain, assemble the guards and proceed as planned." The guard acknowledged him respectfully.

"Yes my lord, it will be done."

The baron held up his hand. "And captain, hurry it along." The guard inclined his head. He sighed in evident relief when he was alone. In a few days, this would all be behind him. The king and queen mother would be dead, by all accounts by his own guards and Mazarin would be ruling with him at his right hand. Yes! This would all be over soon.

King Louis frowned at the servant and looked back at his mother before responding.

"An urgent meeting?" Louis asked him.

"Yes, your majesty. The baron said it was of the utmost importance. He also said it should be treated with the strictest secrecy." Louis inclined his head at him.

"Did the baron give any idea on what this is about?" Anne asked as she looked up from her papers.

"Your majesties, all he would say was he had new important information for your majesties ears only." Louis waved him away.

"You may tell the baron I will see him in two hours in the audience chamber." The servant hurried to carry out the orders.

"Yes, your majesties." Louis glanced to his mother concern in his eyes. "This is a curious request by the baron." He stated, his brows tightening in concentration.

"Yes, but the baron is so jumpy. I would not worry about it, Louie," Anne said and shrugged. She was unconcerned. Louis sighed a little too dramatically.

"I do wish d'Artagnan and Duval could be included. You know I like their advice in these matters." Anne waved over servant.

"Wine for his majesty the king at once!" The servant acknowledged his order and left. "Be patient, Louie dear. I am sure once we know what this is about, it will seem like nothing." She watched as the servant returned with the wine. He handed it to her and she held it out to her son. "Here, this will calm your nerves." Louis nodded and took it from his mother, gulping it down.

"Music! Get the musicians here now!" he demanded. Music always helped his nerves.

Baron Lapel stood with a contingent of guards in the main audience chamber. King Louis gave the baron permission to speak.

"Your majesty, it is with great sadness I have to inform you of a terrible and unspeakable plot by the musketeers to overthrow you."

Anne peered at the baron suspiciously for several seconds before she spoke. "What proofs have you baron?"

The baron cleared his throat and tried to look sad. "My captain overheard Duval giving specific orders to come in the palace and siege your majesties." Louis rolled his eyes at this.

"Is that all?" Louis demanded, hating to have his time wasted. The royal advisor shook his head calmly.

"As part of this plot a musketeer has made for Italy to engage the four musketeers who served your father." Louis looked horrified. "Your majesty, the musketeers took Lady Eliza d'Artagnan for assurances of their help. We are trying to track them and get her back safely to her family." The rebellious advisor smiled inwardly. The king and queen would be aware of Eliza's disappearance.

"Baron Lapel, what is your suggestion?" Anne asked him. He waved for guards to take up positions next to the king and queen.

"We must protect your majesties at all costs. Guards will be stationed throughout the palace and at the entrance as well." Louis looked at Anne who acknowledged her agreement to him.

"Very well, baron, we are in your hands," Louis said in finality. Baron Lapel bowed suppressing his growing joy.

Eliza, Edmund and Charles d'Artagnan stood hidden outside the palace entrance. There were several guards at the entrance denying anyone inside.

"We are too late to stop it, but perhaps we can help their majesties," Charles whispered to them. He leaned over towards them more. "There is a secret entrance his majesty, the late king, showed me once." Eliza and Edmund ducked and they began to crawl along the palace walls, following Charles.

"I hope their majesties are not hurt," she told Edmund worriedly.

He shook his head. "We will make it in time to help," he assured her.

Aramis, Porthos, and Athos sat on their horses at the d'Artagnan estate. Aramis finished telling Jacqueline, d'Artagnan and Gerard of the plot and the plan to help their majesties. They saddled the horses and took off for a place down the road a little ways. D'Artagnan got off his horse and went inside the cottage. Several minutes later, he emerged with Ramon in tow, who was pulling his jacket on. They then made for the garrison. Aramis and Athos went off to speak to Duval while Ramon and d'Artagnan headed the opposite direction to where Siroc still kept his laboratory. Jacqueline was left with Gerard and the horses. She wore her old musketeer uniform, and her hair was tied up as she once kept it. Gerard wore his musketeer uniform as well. They each spoke silent prayers that they would arrive in time to stop the Cardinal and Baron Lapel. Aramis, Athos, Duval, and a handful of trusted musketeers emerged with horses. To the other side, Ramon, d'Artagnan, and Siroc emerged.

"Let us go save the king and queen mother, musketeers!" Duval shouted, holding up his hand. Everyone, in old and new uniforms, held up their hands as they shouted and rode furiously towards the palace.


	11. The Musketeers

**Author's Note: Ok here it is... I promise next chapter, Edmund's secret. Thanks to Heather and remember feedback is a must. Meg**

Charles d'Artagnan, Eliza and Edmund climbed out of the dark passage into a dark corridor of the palace.

"The audience room is that way," Charles said, pointing as he led the way. They entered the room to see the baron and eight of his guards surrounding the king and queen mother. "Your majesties, we have come to free you," Charles stated to them respectfully. The king started to respond when the baron motioned to his guards and four of them broke off towards them.

"Arrest them for treason," the baron said as if he was mildly bored by their pathetic attempt to stop him.

Charles, Edmund and Eliza pulled out their rapiers and stood in fighting stance as the guards neared. Edmund attacked first. Deciding they were equally matched, he resorted to using his fist to knock the guard unconscious. Eliza fought teeth clenched, afraid for the royal family's safety and annoyed with the baron for forcing them into a distracting battle. She grew impatient with her opponent quickly when he got sloppy, giving her the opening she needed. She thrusted her rapier into his stomach hard and pulled it out covered with blood as the man fell to the floor. Charles was on the opposite end of the room, thrusting and pulling back with the remaining guard. Both men were covered in sweat.

The baron held up his hand, indicating the guard should back off. "Surrender now and I promise a swift execution and the safety of the young mademoiselle here."

Charles lowered his rapier searching the room for his granddaughter. "Release their majesties, Baron!"

Mazarin entered followed by forty guards that took up positions around the musketeers. "Their majesties will stay where they are until they are no longer useful," he hissed, pulling out a rapier and holding it to the king's throat. "Captain Duval's sword will kill them and the musketeers will be disbanded once and for all." He threw his head back and laughed a sinister laugh that made everyone's blood turn cold.

Eliza stepped closer to him, anger in her eyes. "Mazarin, you will not get away with this! My parents will destroy you as they should have before I was born!"

Mazarin sneered down at her and motioned for a guard, who then took her rapier. "You have your mother's courage and your father's foolish pride, but it will not help you." He held up the rapier over her head. "I will put an end to that now!" Eliza closed her eyes and waited without fear.

"No!" Everyone turned at Jacqueline's shout. She stood in the entryway with d'Artagnan, Siroc, Ramon, Duval, Aramis, Athos, Porthos, and a handful of musketeers.

Mazarin turned towards his guards sneering at the nuisance this would cause them. "Kill them all!" he ordered. Charles broke out and thrust his rapier against Mazarin's to prevent him from killing Eliza. "That was foolish old man." Mazarin practically spat the words at him. The two began their battle.

Eliza kicked the guard and grabbed her rapier in time to block his attack as all chaos broke out in the room. Everyone was now engaged in battle. Edmund stood protectively, his back against hers as they fought.

Jacqueline and d'Artagnan also stood back to back engaged in battle. The sounds of metal clashing against each other caused ringing in their ears. The sickening sound of metal slicing flesh rang out and blood and bodies began to cover the floor.

Edmund was tired and sweaty and surveyed the situation around him. They had lost two men and only ten guards had fallen. The situation was grave but far from over. He pulled his rapier out of the guard he had been fighting and rushed towards the captain of the guards who was waiting for him. The captain gave him a menacing smile as he held out his blade and charged forward.

Charles desperately ducked another attack and pushed his rapier up to block. He was getting tired. Mazarin had barely a scratch on him so far. "You are getting weak, Musketeer," Mazarin said, sneering at him. Mazarin stepped aside to avoid the coming attack.

"Your plans always seem to fail, your grace. Why not just give up?"

Mazarin glared at him and swung low connecting with his left leg. Charles cried in agony and push Mazarin's blade away. "Sooner of later I will win," Mazarin said, giving him an evil half smile. Charles stepped forward swinging his blade barely, missing Mazarin's head because the Cardinal blocked again.

"Not today, Mazarin."

Jacqueline was breathless and out of practice. She felt like she had been fighting for days. Blood ran down her check from a cut on her face. She glanced around, taking in the chaos that surrounded her. D'Artagnan was also mildly hurt and had blood on his arm. Duval had a wound across his stomach but it was not fatal and he was still fighting. She was relieved to note that Eliza though scratched a bit seemed to be all right otherwise. Edmund was limping with an arm and leg wound on his right side and had lost a good bit of blood. The handful of musketeers that had accompanied them were either dead or unconscious she noted sadly. Aramis, Athos and Porthos were still engaged with the remaining guards. She ran towards the king and queen seeing at they were now unprotected.

"You majesties are you alright?" Louis was pale and a bit shocked but he inclined his head towards her.

"Yes, Viscomptess, we are grateful to you and the musketeers." Eliza joined Jacqueline by the king and queen, rapiers out and ready should a guard choose to threaten their majesties.

Mazarin and Charles still fought rigorously. "Your time has come, Musketeer." Mazarin struck unexpectedly from behind. Charles' eyes widened in shock as he started to fall and barely registered his granddaughter's scream.

Edmund pushed the captain back, panting. He was wounded badly and the world spun as he tired to see around him. Mazarin was alive and still battling Charles d'Artagnan. He turned as he heard Eliza scream. The 'holy' man's sword had entered Charles, sliding out as the aged musketeer fell to the ground. Edmund plunged his rapier into the captain, utilizing the distraction, and rushed up behind Mazarin, piercing the Cardinal with his already bloody sword. He watched helplessly as Eliza ran forward screaming, tears falling.

"Grandfather! Don't leave me!" she shouted through gasps of breaths that accompanied her tears.

Charles slowly spoke. "You would have made an excellent musketeer, my beautiful girl." Blood poured out of the wound and he started to cough up more, soaking Eliza's clothes in it. Edmund bent down to check the wound as Charles weakly tugged at him. "Take care of her," he ordered as his son dropped to his knees beside them, tears in his eyes.

"Father?"

Charles coughed again. "I am proud of all my family. They are…" He never finished as his breathing stopped.

Edmund shook his head and pulled Eliza gently to her feet. "I am sorry, Eliza. He's gone." Eliza sobbed into his chest as the king shouted for a doctor to be sent immediately.


	12. Rewards and Surprises

**Author's Note: Al right, I know ya'll are dying to know Edmund's secret past, so here... chap. 11... we are almost through..two left. ;) As always, Heather put up w/ a great deal, though she liked this chap best. Feedback. Meg**

Eliza sat numbly as the royal doctor checked her over, too much in shock to comprehend what was going on. They had been moved into the throne room. She vaguely remembered guards moving a still alive Mazarin and the baron off to the Bastille. She felt dizzy and sick. Voices she heard distantly and they seemed odd sounding. The king moved towards her speaking and she forced herself to focus in.

"I understand that because of you that the musketeers knew in time to protect myself and the queen."

Eliza stared numbly at him. "Yes, Sire," she responded without emotion or feeling.

Louis did not notice conditioned way she spoke. "You may have whatever you wish for."

Eliza was a bit startled by this. She did not want anything. She had merely done what any good citizen of France should. "Thank you, but I must decline the offer."

His Majesty, King of France, frowned at her. He was genuinely perplexed as why she would not ask for something. Her majesty, the Queen of France, stood and walked towards her. "She is like her mother, perhaps a commission in the musketeers is what her heart yearns for?"

Eliza gulped slowly, waiting for Louis' reaction. He only glanced briefly at her as if waiting for her to confirm that. "That would be an honor, your majesties." She tried to sound grateful, but all she wanted was her grandfather, and not even the king of France could give her that. She heard Edmund come up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. _Well, there are only two things I want_, she amended to herself.

The king addressed Edmund now. "Musketeer, you have aided young Lady d'Artagnan, fought an evil adversary, and saved the crown. What is your wish?" Edmund did not respond before Aramis stepped forward, clearing his throat. "Yes, Aramis?" The king prompted.

"Permission to speak freely, your majesties?" His Majesty inclined his head. Aramis gestured to Edmund. "This young man, it is my duty to inform your majesties, is Edmund Stratton, son of Edward and Louisa Stratton." He turned toward Anne. "Her majesty's younger sister." Anne gasped turning white as her hand flew to her mouth. "This makes Edmund your cousin, your majesty." The room went silent. Everyone but the original musketeers, Eliza and Edmund were stunned. Anne moved first coming toward him, she circled him once, staring before she threw her arms around him with tears. "My nephew, we all thought you dead!" When she had let go, Edmund tensed a bit before speaking.

"I wish for no special privileges, your majesties. I did not come here to claim anything. I only wished to be a musketeer and to know who I am and if I have family." Anne shook her head as she regained her composure.

"We are your family, Edmund." She turned to Louis. "Louie, your cousin." The king seemed to come out of his trance and to embrace Edmund.

"By birthright you are a marquee, and as such you receive your own land, but we will talk no more of such things for now." Edmund felt Eliza come up behind him, putting her hand on his shoulder as he had done for her earlier.

"This is what you wanted. You are no longer alone." Edmund turned back towards his family.

"I ask that the great d'Artagnan's legend never be lost." Louis waved over a servant.

"We will prepare a great monument for him and in three days will hold a state funeral with honors!" D'Artagnan and Jacqueline came closer to the royal family.

"We would be honored, your majesties," d'Artagnan stated, choking a bit as he clutched Jacqueline's hand tightly. Louis looked relieved.

"Good! It is all settled! We shall all eat and rest now!" The servant respectfully left the room to carry out the orders. A few minutes later more servants entered carrying trays of fruit and cheeses and meats. The musketeers, tired and hungry started to eat. Eliza drank a cup of wine to ease her nerves after her ordeal. The past few days had been a traumatic experience for her. Edmund sat with the king and queen, listening to them talk about his mother and her home country of Austria. Eliza watched this with a quiet ache in her heart. He was above her in station now. He would be busy with the king and queen mother and duties, and there would be no time for her any longer. She broke these thoughts off as Gerard sat next to her.

"I see you are safe, my sister." He paused, glancing at Edmund briefly. "I knew you were in good hands when we received Edmund's message."

Eliza turned to him startled slightly. "Message?" she asked, confused.

Gerard shrugged. "He sent us a message, informing us about what happened and what your plans were. He also assured us he would take you himself and protect you." Eliza broke into a small smile. It was just like Edmund to want to make sure her family knew of her situation. "He is a good musketeer, and a good man, Eliza," Gerard said, giving her a wink before getting up and joining some of the other musketeers.

Jacqueline came up from behind giving her daughter a tearful hug. "My child, we were so worried about you." Jacqueline paused trying to not let the emotion show in her tone. "I can see you can take care of yourself though." The Viscomptess stared at Edmund a minute before continuing. "Give him time, dear. He has a lot to adjust to, but he will come to you." She pulled back to leave. "You will see."

D'Artagnan strolled forward and placed a kiss on her head. "Princess, I am proud of you." He stopped a minute, feeling grief. "Your grandfather, he was proud of you too." Eliza's smile vanished.

"I miss him, father!" She started to cry. The Viscompte pulled out his handkerchief and handed it to her to wipe her face. She sniffed slightly, handing it back when she was done.

"Your grandfather, he was a good man, a great musketeer and a legend. We will not let ourselves or anyone else forget that, ever!"

Eliza hiccupped. "I missed my family too." She glanced briefly towards Edmund. "I wish to go home now."

Seeing his daughter's distress, D'Artagnan walked toward King Louie and Queen Anne. "Your majesties, with your permission, my family would like to leave and spend some time together before the funeral."

Louis stood. "Of course, d'Artagnan."

D'Artagnan glanced at Edmund. "You will always be welcome at our home," he said this for Eliza's sake. "Thank you, for everything."

Edmund stood, saluting him. "The honor of escorting and protecting your daughter was great. Tell her I will come by soon."

D'Artagnan regarded him thoughtfully. "Of course." He turned, taking his wife's hand and leaving with their children.

**Author's Post Note: Yes, I know Mazarin and the Baron are alive still, don't panic. I have plans for them...you'll see... I promise. **


	13. Eliza's Family

**Author's Note: ok, this is my longest chapter. I wanted to show family interaction and all. This is a 'light' chapter compared to the few previous ones. Next one, is the last chapter, and is going to be a complete surprise I think. I will put a 'short' note on the beginning, but my note will mostly be at the bottom, cuz I want the chapter to be read before my note. ;) Thanks to my beta Heather who worked tirelessly on this story. BTW, this one I think was my favorite chapter. Oh yes, this takes place about two days later. Meg**

Jacqueline watched as her daughter barely touched her meal. She knew Eliza was just mourning the loss of her grandfather and now she needed her friend.

"Margot is coming over soon," Jacqueline, told her. Eliza only shrugged.

"Really?" Gerard asked, forgetting his food for the moment.

Eliza rolled her eyes at her brother. Gerard had liked his sister's friend for years now. Eliza pushed her plate back and stood letting out a dramatic sigh. "If you will excuse me." She did not wait for an answer but headed outside to the stable and saddled her horse, Sally. Sally was a dark brown mare with a big white spot on her head, which made her look funny, but the youngest d'Artagnan loved her anyway. She led the horse out to the clearing and leapt on mindlessly, putting one leg over as Edmund had taught her. She let her mind wonder and replay the images and painful memories.

D'Artagnan exchanged a look with Jacqueline as he turned to his son. "Son, go keep an eye out for Margot." Gerard did not have to be told twice. He, like Eliza, bounded off. Once alone, he turned to his wife. "Well?"

Jacqueline avoided his eyes briefly as she let out a sigh of mourning and heartache for her daughter. "She is in love, which is obvious."

D'Artagnan turned pale and a look of angry mixed with confusion and dread showed on his face. "Perhaps I should speak to this young man, see what his intentions are." _And perhaps straighten him out if they should be dishonorable… _

Jacqueline shook her head sadly. "Let it be for now."

He did not look convinced but dropped the matter as Gerard and Margot came in to greet them.

"Viscompte, Viscomptess, I trust you are both well?" Margot asked politely.

D'Artagnan inclined his head briefly before retiring to his study area and Jacqueline got up and embraced her. "We are doing our best, Margot." She paused looking concern as she pulled back. "It is Eliza who is taking all this so hard."

Margot understood. "I will see Eliza now."

Gerard broke in. "She went riding. I will take you out there."

Jacqueline watched them leave together._ As if Margot has not been here enough to know,_ she thought to herself shaking her head.

"Here, let me saddle the horse for you," Gerard said as he did it without waiting for her protest. Margot kept her smile hidden.

"Thank you, Gerard," she replied as he held her hand to see her seated properly and pointed into Eliza's direction.

"She went towards the stream," he said as Margot pulled the horse around and kicked it into a steady walk.

"Hello? Viscompte? Viscomptess?" Edmund looked around the open door.

D'Artagnan stepped out of his study. "Marquee, what brings you here?"

Edmund was tempted to salute the man. "I came to see Eliza."

D'Artagnan cleared his throat. "Son, what are your intentions towards my daughter?"

Edmund felt his heart start to pound and felt sure the older man could hear it. "I would never harm her. I care about her."

D'Artagnan seemed to consider this for a minute before extending his hand. "Come, son, my wife will show you where she is." The Viscompte knew his wife would want a chance to speak with him.

Jacqueline, who had been listening to the conversation from the kitchen, came forward at her husband's invitation. "Edmund, it is good to see you." She took his offered arm as her husband disappeared back into his study."Eliza went out riding, but I will show you where she went. It is her favorite spot to go to when she wants to think…" Jacqueline continued to talk to him on the way to the stables.

It did not take Margot long to find Eliza. She had stopped a few feet from the stream and was staring off into the horizon. "Eliza, my dear, what a terrible ordeal you have endured," Margot said as she approached her.

Eliza jumped from her horse and ran to meet Margot halfway. "Margot! How I missed you!" she said as they embraced.

Margot noted her friend looked sad. "Tell me what happened."

Eliza merely sighed. "I overheard a plot against the king and nearly got arrested when a musketeer arrived to help. We took off for Italy to seek grandfather's help…" She stopped and Margot put a hand on her shoulder.

"Go on, dear."

"I got arrested and the musketeer rode on to find grandfather. They rescued me and me came here and stopped the baron and Mazarin only for grandfather to…die." Eliza could barely say it. Her tone was bitter and harsh.

"Who was this musketeer?" Margot already knew some of the story from Gerard but wanted to hear it from Eliza.

"Someone named Edmund Stratton."

Margot raised an eyebrow at Eliza's indifferent tone. She knew her friend too well. "Handsome? Mysterious?"

Eliza sighed and turned away. "Yes, I suppose so."

"Sounds like your dream man," Margot teased.

Eliza's face turned red. "He is only a friend."

Margot again raised her eyebrow. "A friend? Come on, Eliza! I know you better than that. You love him, admit it." Eliza started to speak when they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat, which caused them both to turn startled.

"Eliza, may I speak to you." He looked over at Margot. "Alone," he added.

Margot started to walk away. "I must be going anyway. I promised Gerard I would practice with him." She gave Eliza a knowing look before leaping onto the horse and riding back towards the estate.

Edmund climbed off his horse and stood in front of her.

"Edmund, I did not expect to see you so soon," she said before he could speak. She was trying to will her embarrassment away.

Edmund shook his head. "Nothing could keep me from you for long."

Eliza's face felt hot again and she turned away so he would not see it. "Oh?" she managed to get out.

He pulled her around so make eye contact and took her hand making her heart flutter uncontrollably. "Eliza, you are irritating at times and you do not always listen and can be too independent..." He stopped to catch his breath and will himself to go on as she gave him a confused look. "And I find I need your company in my life and I have come to care for you."

Eliza waited to find her voice still confused, wondering if she heard him correctly. "You are just like Gerard." She rolled her eyes and turned away to hide her disappointment.

"No!" He swung her around again. "I do not care for you as a brother would, but as a man does, dearest Eliza!" He lowered his voice as he said it.

Eliza tried to hold back the tears of joy in her eyes but did not succeed. He pulled out his handkerchief and wiped them for her. "Oh, Edmund!" She threw her arms around him. He leaned down and their lips met in the kiss that had been stolen from them days before. The moment was short and sweet but only that, a moment.

"The executions are to be held the same day as the funeral…" Edmund told her sadly, hoping she would be all right.

She gave him the same determined look as the day he met her. "I will see them dead."

Edmund sighed, expecting this.

"No, Eliza you…"

She held up her finger to his lips silencing him. "I must do this. Do you understand?"

He did though he wished she did not insist. "Alright, but I will be there beside you, to help you though it."

She took his hand and walked him over to the stream. "This is my favorite spot. I must show you before dinner. Oh! Mother is the best cook," she said excitedly, telling him about her home and family.


	14. Goodbyes

**Author's Note: Ok, last chapter...enjoy. Look for my post comment. Meg**

The midmorning sun shown as the guards escorted the prisoners through the courtyard. The executioner stood ready on the platform, mask on, and axe sharpened. The crowds watched, eagerly waiting. They began to boo as the Baron Lapel and Cardinal Mazarin were brought out into the open. Apples and orange peals began to be thrown at them as a full musketeer contingent escorted them up to the platform awaiting them. Edmund stood closest to them, his rapier in hand watching and waiting for them to try something. Mazarin only sneered down at the boy with contempt. The royal box held the king and queen mother, who sat calmly waiting for everything to be in order. Eliza, Gerard, d'Artagnan, Jacqueline, Aramis, Athos, and Porthos sat behind them. Eliza's face was emotionless and cold as she glared at them. Underneath feelings of guilt, sorrow, and anger filled her heart. Jacqueline looked on with a bit of pity for Mazarin, who had no one to be sorry for his impending death. D'Artagnan felt the calm happiness that revenge for his wife and his father would be accomplished at the same time.

After twenty years, the cardinal was finally getting the punishment he deserved. Drums started to roll and a hush fell over the crowds as the baron was led onto the platform and pushed over. The executioner with is black mask held his axe high over his head and the crowds seemed to hold their breath as they waited. The axe flew down and the baron's head flew off onto the ground. Cheers erupted and applause. Drums rolled once more and the crowds went back into silence as Mazarin was led up and pushed over in the same fashion. Mazarin held onto his cross and closed his eyes in prayer as the axe flew down a second time. The crows cheered as they stood and began to clap again in relief to the final end of a ruthless and uncaring man…

The streets of Paris were lined with thousands of onlookers. They ranged from female to male, to young and old alike. They wore black and held candles in their hands as they wept bitterly for the coffin that floated by slowly, each one trying to catch a glimpse of the great man who lay there, to have one last memory of him. The great Charles de Batz-Castlemore, Compte d'Artagnan laid dressed in his old musketeer uniform with his rapier across him in his hands. The casket was carried by four musketeers and followed by the king and queen mother wearing the royal mourning clothes and the queen her black veil. The d'Artagnan family was next: Gerard and his parents in their uniforms with Eliza in a black dress and hat. Edmund in his uniform was allowed leave of duty to be there for his friend and his family, followed closely. Aramis, Athos and Porthos, dressed the same as their dead comrade, walked behind sadly and quietly, listening to the weeping of the crowds. The captain of the musketeers and the whole garrison followed some distanced, ending the procession line as both an escort and respectful salute.

The long line weaved its way though Paris towards the royal graveyard, where he was to be finally laid to rest. There stood a monument erected by Louis IX in honor of the great legend. They stopped and the musketeers ending the line broke out in front into two lines spreading the distance left to the site. They stood facing each other. Drums sounded and it got quiet as the musketeers prepared their duty. They pulled their rapiers slowly and in unison and held them high, covering the distance from each other in salute as the casket started to move again through the musketeer lines to the site where it was dropped.

The king nodded and guns were shot off in the sky followed by fireballs lighting up the dark night. The orchestra began playing a soft, sad melody as the casket was slowly lowered into the ground. Eliza started to weep bitterly, holding on tightly to the rose she had for her grandfather. The king motioned for them to go first.

D'Artagnan, Jacqueline and their children walked slowly through the musketeer lines to the casket. They stared down into the grave, one-by-one dropping the roses and turning as their farewell was done. The king and queen came next. Anne dropped her rose along with tears onto the open casket and turned holding onto a servant as Louis held up the cover he had designed for everyone to see. It had the color of France and had French writing telling of the great things the man had done. The monument told this too in greater detail where everyone from generations to come would see and know. He handed it to a servant and took his mother's hand and led her back through the musketeers to wait. Aramis, Athos and Porthos came last as they took a moment to look at their dead friend. Slowly they pulled out their rapiers and held them high. The rest of the people did too and all the streets of Paris rang with the final words as everyone echoed them into the night.

"One for all! And all for one!" They all shouted.

The casket was closed and the cover put on and the service over. The great legend that sacrificed his life for his king and country was finally at rest. The people began to weep bitterly once again as they were allowed to pass by the casket once before it was covered over completely. The line formed for all wishing to do this and it stretched out across the city and into country for miles. Everyone wanted their chance to pay their respects to the man who they treasured and adored so much. The great Charles de Batz-Castlemore, Compte d'Artagnan would no doubt have been proud and pleased at the great turn out and the many who had wept on his behalf; he would be pleased to know that no one would ever forget him or what he had done for France...

**Author's Post Note: well... I've seen military funerals and all. This is supposed to be a mix of Padme's funeral from Revenge of the Sith, military... and royal funerals. I wanted the sadness/emotion GL George Lucas created in ROTS, so there is only one line of dialogue, as you know and that is only because it was VERY important. Please do review and tell me if I did what I wanted to. I hope you all enjoyed the story. Meg**


	15. One Year Later

**Author's Note: I know, the last one was the last chapter, I just didn't mention there was an epilogue wink Ya'll didn't REALLY think I'd end it on a funeral did you? Come on... Anyways...I did say there was 15 all together w/ pro, chaps, and epi. No one caught that I guess. Here's the finale guys. Meg**

Epilogue

Edmund stood in the study of the d'Artagnan estate. He nervously wrung his hands as the two men watched him. D'Artagnan and Aramis glanced thoughtfully at him and gestured towards a chair.

"I'd rather stand, thank you," Edmund stated.

D'Artagnan exchanged a look with Aramis. "Son, we know why you have requested this audience. Perhaps you would care to start." D'Artagnan tried to keep the amusement out of his voice as he said that. Aramis could not help but be amused as he could see the similarities in the two situations. He remembered a time not so long ago when his godson was in the same position and more nervous than this young man he noted. It was still vivid in his mind and he let the memory surface.

_D'Artagnan looked nervous. More nervous than he had a right to be. Aramis sighed to himself. His godson was clearly here for one reason._

"_Sir, I come to speak with you on an important issue." He was formal; he had never been that formal with him before. Aramis could not even remember him calling him 'sir' before. "I realize you and Jacqueline; I mean Mademoiselle_ _D'Aramitz, have had little time together." Aramis tried to cover his smile as he glanced over at d'Artagnan, the father. "I love her, sir, with all my heart." D'Artagnan was continuing in his speech. "I wish to marry her, with your permission and blessing." Aramis started to speak but the boy still panicky continued on. "I promise to look after her and love her as a husband should." Aramis held up a hand to stop him before he could go on._

"_My godson, I can think of no better man for my daughter. You have both my permission and blessing." D'Artagnan, elated, ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He was beyond words and could only mutter a 'thank you' to him. _

Aramis shook the memory off as Edmund cleared his throat. "Sir, I…"

D'Artagnan cut him off. "Son, you can call me d'Artagnan as you normal do."

Edmund shook slightly but seemed to hear him. "Sir, d'Artagnan, I wanted to ask your permission to ask your daughter for her hand in marriage."

D'Artagnan exchanged a knowing glance with Aramis. "Edmund, you are a good man. I know she will be taken care of. I know you two will be as happy as Jacqueline and I have been."He stood up and walked over to Edmund putting his hand on his shoulder. "Go! Speak to my daughter."

Edmund hesitated slightly. "Thank you, both," he finally responded before leaving.

Eliza sat on the grass. She wore a blue satin dress befitting her station. She was on leave right now and so the musketeer uniform was discarded. Her long black curls framed her face, highlighting her blue eyes. She held a book and was reading it under the shade of a tree. Edmund took a minute to regain his composure as he took in her beauty. Her expression changed from serious to happy as she noticed his approach. It filled his heart with joy.

"Edmund!" She waved him over, snapping the book shut. "I did not know you were coming so early. I did not expect you till tomorrow," she told him as they embraced in an affectionate hug.

"I came to speak to your father and grandfather." He felt her tense up under his arms.

"Oh, I see," she replied in a tone that said she did not understand.

"Do you know what today is?" he asked her, changing the subject. Eliza pulled away studying his expressionless face.

"Um…well…not really," she answered, slightly confused.

Edmund brushed her hair back out of her face. "A year ago we met, remember? I rescued you from the guards, a year ago to the day."

Eliza laughed her soft, warm laugh. "Oh! Is that all?" she teased him. "Yes, I remember now."

Edmund took her ungloved hand and held it to his heart. "Eliza, dearest, I have loved you every minute since then. I need you with me all the time." He paused slightly, gathering his thoughts. "Eliza will you give me your hand in marriage?"

Eliza's jaw dropped open and she gaped at him before remembering her manners. She felt her face flush and averted her eyes. "My father…"

Edmund stopped her. "I spoke with him and Aramis. They give us their blessing." Eliza stepped back feeling a little dizzy. Edmund grabbed her to keep her from falling. "Dearest? Are you alright?"

Eliza nodded at him. "Yes," she replied. "I will give you my hand."

He took her in arms and kissed her. "Come on. We should tell your family." Eliza wordlessly took his arm and they walked towards the estate full of happiness and love.


End file.
